Fourth generation (4G) cellular wireless networks, which use newer radio access technologies that implement one or more 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE Advanced (LTE-A) standards, are rapidly being developed and deployed by network operators worldwide. The newer cellular wireless networks provide a range of packet based services in parallel with legacy second generation (2G) and third generation (3G) wireless networks that can provide both circuit-switched voice services and packet-switched data services. The cellular wireless networks overlap with multiple wireless local area network (WLAN) based networks, which provide additional localized high-speed access for various services. Wireless communication devices can include capabilities to connect with different wireless networks individually or in parallel based on various criteria, e.g., based on what wireless networks are available at a particular location, based on various capabilities of available wireless networks, based on capabilities of the wireless communication device, based on properties of particular services provided by one or more of the wireless networks, and/or based on service subscriptions with which the wireless communication device and/or the user thereof is associated. Wireless communication devices can include wireless radio circuitry that provides for communication via multiple radio frequency interfaces that can connect through different wireless networks individually and/or in parallel. Wireless cellular network service providers are adding WLAN connectivity to provide access to cellular services through WLAN networks for cellular service subscribers to supplement access via cellular wireless access networks, including access to access emergency services, such as “911” and “e911”, or their equivalents, via non-cellular wireless access networks. As such, there exists a need for mechanisms to support access to emergency services sessions for a wireless communication device, when roaming in a visited country/region.